A resin film having heat sealing characteristics is known as a film used for producing packaging bags (see PTLs 1 and 2). Packaging bags that contain contents such as food products are required to have gas barrier properties that suppress permeation of oxygen and water vapor from the air in order to lessen or prevent degradation in quality of the contents.